To Have Been Loved
by PollyWoLoser
Summary: Hot tears sprung to my eyes, hastily I raised my hand to wipe them away, but glanced down to see that the young miss was still in my grasp. I almost hated her for living…instead of Leila… [Matthew X Leila,Matthew x OC][Hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well if you're here that's because you've clicked the link to my story and I really appreciate that you would take the time and read my first fic. I know many authors leave this as a note but please R/R if you like my story it'll give me more reason to continue writing. Ok, now about my fic this is basically an OC/Matthew because I make many OCs in my head and hopefully this one won't come out looking like a Mary Sue. I really respect Matthew/ Leila relationship and I plan to do one in the near future, but I find that OCs are much easier to write about. Please enjoy my fic. snugglez crowd

* * *

In the looming darkness of the forest, emerald eyes could be seen piercing through. As a figure stepped out into the pale moonlight, her soft features illuminated. Long red and black hair hung loosely around her shoulders; which were draped over with a worn, brown cape that had definitely seen better days. Her eyes were fixed upon a figure not far off that donned a red cape similar to her own. A sly smirk drew across her face…yes, a perfect target. Slowly, light steps were taken on the dimmed grass that covered the terrain. The smallest of sounds could be heard when she disappeared into the murky shadows of the woods …a sound that could only be heard by a thief.

Matthew flinched slightly as the leaves rustled in one of the many trees that towered over the clearing. A slow grin spread across his features.

"Like recognizes like." He smirked to himself. Standing still, he readied himself for the obvious attack…that never came.

"Wha…where'd she--aargh," He swung himself around clashing his sword against hers just in time to save his head. A wide smirk was plastered on his assassin's face.

"Quick one aren't you."

"Yeah, I'd like to think so," Matthew whispered between clenched teeth. Beads of sweat were trickling down his creased forehead. He was suddenly forced backward when she withdrew her daggers from his sword. In the corner of his eye, he could see her disappearing into the dense foliage.

"If that's the type of fight you want, young miss; I'll gladly give it to you," he teased in a mock gentleman tone.

"Don't even start the formalities…," Came a reply that even the trained thief had to strain to hear.

"Hmph, peachy one aren't you?" Matthew grinned as he leaped into said tree. "Let's make this an honorable fight, milady; it'd leave a rather sour taste in my mouth if it was otherwise,"

"Why would yo-" The she started before Matthew tackled her straight out of her perch.

"I did recall you saying that this would be an honourable fight, _young sir_," she shot back in a fake ladylike tone; that only received her a genuine Matthew Quick grin.

"There is no honor among thieves, milady, don't try to make me feel guilty, that would just be plain low wouldn't it?"

"Hmph" She said as her daggers came daringly close to Matthew's neck. "This fight is taking much too long, better end it now hmm? I'll give you the privilege of dying a quick death; be thankful, there aren't many as caring as myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew POV

She was daring he'd give her that but…talking of death…Leila. He would want to join her wouldn't he? No, he said mentally slapping himself; Leila would want him to live. And until he'd finish his _and_ her mission, he couldn't stop to mourn.

_Leila wait for me… when our mission is over I'll mourn for you. For now rest easy I have everything under control._

Recalling the words that he had spoken, yes, he couldn't give up now for his and Leila's sakes.

Jacklein's POV

Who does this guy think he is? No one messes with me…for the sake of so many people. It was their final wishes…and if anything I owe them that at least. …No, I owe them so much more…and I'd give them my life if I could…but even that doesn't amount to much. Still…this wasn't right…this _killing_ wasn't right…this wasn't what I was supposed to be doing…most importantly, this was not what they'd want me to do. But…what other choice do I have now…

Regular POV

"Hnn-argh! Get away from me, you!" Matthew growled, as he shoved her down onto the grass; after another one of her attempts to strangle his neck.

"Why should I? _Gentle sir_?" She sneered back, sarcasm oozing out of every word. "What would I gain fro--," She began, before a blue aura circled around her; she rapidly turned around scanning the field for the source of the light. Limply, her body slumped to the ground as the sleep spell took effect.

Matthew whipped around, unsheathing his sword; readying himself for an attack. But instead Priscilla stepped out from behind the bushes, mounted on her roan mare.

Matthew's shoulders relaxed and he returned his weapon to its sheath. Turning to the troubadour he gave her a slight nod of thanks; getting his consent she returned a nod and left the clearing.

He looked back to the unconscious body, which was lying on the dew covered shrubs. Around them the grey flora was swaying in the hushed breeze; moaning haunted memories that filled Matthew with thoughts of the past. His fingers fiddled with his scabbard; but he couldn't bring himself to draw his sword. But what was different about her? She was just like all the other souls he had once taken. Slowly, he reached for his blade and gently pulled it out.

Matthew stared hard at the blade; as if it could give him an answer. He couldn't avoid it, the harsh fact that he _had _killed many people. The thief gingerly pressed the hard steel against her neck; but removed it suddenly when a thin line of liquid drew out.

Matthew's POV

I'm turning into Jaffar aren't I? This is how Jaffar had taken away Leila's life…he didn't know her…how could he have? Killing for the sake of…killing. How many innocent people's lives had _I_ taken? People that had loved ones waiting… waiting for a time when they could just live and love. People like me. I can't kill her like this…no it'd be…unhonourable. I allowed myself a small grin. Yes, it'd be unhonourable for a _kind sir _like myself to slay her like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Hehe guys I really appreciate all of your reviews and Scorpiano Razor's alert and favorite...but I fell sort neglected. And it would **really** help if you know you push the little button at the bottem of this page and leave a review. Please.

* * *

Regular POV 

Matthew quietly slipped his sword back into its sheath. Hesitantly, he lifted up her small figure; surprised at how light she was. As he took a light step on the ground; she rolled over in his arms, grasping at his cape.

"No…A, I'm sorry…" she mumbled; with a troubled expression on her face. Contentedly, she sighed and curled up against Matthew's chest. He looked down at her milky, white face, almost sympathetically and drew out a long breath into the air.

Matthew's POV

So…she's got someone, has she? Peering down at her again I could almost see Leila in my arms again…

-Flashback-

_Matthew snapped around, scanning the forest scenery behind him. He could hear her hushed steps vanishing into the depth of the woods._

_"Oh, Matty!" Leila called out teasingly as she poked her head out from the never-ending cluster of bushes. "Your skills are failing you. Or is my presence enough to strike you dumb?" He could see her smirk, almost evilly, as she continued. "You're becoming a disgrace to House Ostia and our Lord Hector. We can only keep the best of the best in our service, Matty; so polish up those skills if you plan on sticking around."_

_Matthew pulled off a sincerely, hurt face that softened Leila's expression. "…Hey dope, since when did you decide to take offense?" All she received was a distant gaze into the vibrant horizon. His brows were furrowed in deep thought. It was rare that her fellow spy showed emotion, but now it was written all over his face. She could see the hurt, the sorrow… and serenity that occupied his features._

_"Since you-" Matthew began but cut off abruptly. He turned his stare to her face that now held a look of concern. She was standing across the clearing ruby hair swaying melodically in the cool breeze. Leila lifted her crimson eyes and peered into Matthew's amber ones, but quickly averted them to the ground. A quick flush of pink appeared on her pale cheeks._

_"Matthew what are-" She started before Matthew swiftly appeared behind her. Gently, he draped his burgundy cloak around her shoulders._

_"It's getting chilly out, Leila; we should head back in." He whispered more to the fading sunset than to her._

_He gradually began the long trek back to the castle grounds leaving Leila clutching tightly onto his smooth cape. She had a desperate…longing look that followed his every footstep._

_"M-Matthew!" Leila called out, before nimbly racing up to match his pace. Slightly out of breath she caught up to the thief and stared into his calm eyes. Tenderly he directed his gaze back at her. His eyes boring into hers. Slowly but surely a wide grin spread across his features. Relief graced over Leila's worried face. _

"_Yes…this is the Matthew I know…the Matthew I…love**." **She thought, a peaceful smile occupying her lips._

_"Matthew…I-I just…Matthew…" She breathed as he wrapped his powerful arms around her shaking figure._

_Affectionately, he murmured back. "Leila…you know I never did start taking offense." He could feel her beam into the fabric of his shirt._

_"Yeah…I should've known."_

-End Flashback-

* * *

How's you guys like the flashback. Personally I think that it's the best part of my fic so far! Anyways...I really don't know where this fic is going. I have about say 2 more chapters I've already written out after this and I'd post them earlier if you review:) As a little note I just want to say that most of my chapters will be about this long because I really can't keep up with weekly updates if they're like really huge. Well...actually you guys can PM me on what you'd think you'd like. For me to update once a week with short chapters or once every two weeks with longer ones. Really it's your chioce and remember to review! 

-polliewollie


	4. Chapter 4

Abruptly I snapped my head out of my tranquil reminiscence; but immediately wished that I could go back.

Back to where I could hold her in my embrace again…forever.

No…not now I couldn't let thoughts of her come now, not when I have my duty to Lord Hector. But it was so hard; my mind would never be rid of her lingering presence.

Why?

Why did she have to leave me? I never even got to tell her that I loved her! She died before we had the chance. The chance to give up this life, the chance to be with each other. …And live together forever.

Hot tears sprung to my eyes, hastily I raised my hand to wipe them away; but glanced down to see that the _young miss _was still in my grasp. I almost hated her for living…instead of Leila… No I'll have to wait. I cannot shed tears. Not here…

Regular POV

A new determined look was locked in his eyes as Matthew set out again towards Serra's healing tent. With skilled feet he slipped inside of the flap without causing any disturbances to those who were under 'Serra's love and care'. As could be predicted said pink-haired cleric was pounding her staff against the palm of her hand crying out, 'Why won't this thing heal!" An irritated looking Erk was sitting on one of the many cots; clutching his bloodstained-cape arm. After mustering a solemn face Matthew looked at the two, who through camp gossip were branded to be "the cutest couple ever"; and cleared his throat with sound effects to boot. With amazing speed, for someone who had an injured arm; Erk grabbed his anima tome and rushed in front of Serra. He hastily started to chant up a thunder spell; but he peered up to find his fellow comrade in arms. For a second a stunned expression occupied his face, but he quickly dropped his chant and returned to his cot grumbling aggravated words on the way.

Matthew had only seen Serra blush like this only once. Now, and when she had spilled grape juice on Marquees Uther's lap during a midday lunch. He could remember her face was red enough to make a radish jealous. But today her complexion challenged that of the blazes from Erk's fire tome. Said mage was plopped on the cot farthest from the priestess; his head buried in his arms. Hesitantly, Serra strode to the bed and took a seat beside Erk. Slowly, he lifted his head and gazed into Serra's thankful eyes. They shared a look…one that Matthew had once shared. One that he was sure he'd never share again. Matthew watched through brotherly eyes as Serra buried her head into Erk's shoulder and whispered concealed word into his ear. He mumbled something back and gave her a reassuring hug.

"Serra," Matthew said as he forced a cheery look on his face. "Not that this isn't entertaining or anything, but some people have a war to fight," He swiftly walked to an empty bed and placed the she-thief onto its graying fabric. "She was hit by a sleep spell, but don't restore her yet."

"Why not?" Serra questioned suspiciously. Her face had a light flush to it as she and Erk weren't the only ones occupying the tent.

"Because, I'm not sure if she's on our side."


End file.
